The lost princess of Tamaran
by Elaina96
Summary: AU: Young Kory remembers very little of her childhood, but now that she's 18 she's old enough to leave the orphanage she called home and experience life on her own, but when she runs into two con-artists, Victor and Richard, she finds herself going along with their scam to fool the King in believing they found his long lost daughter, Princess Koriand'r. art by cyanidekaffi
1. Prologue

Prologue

The story starts at a grand ball thrown at the Tamaran Kingdom. The Kingdom was known for throwing such extravagant festivities, and this one did not disappoint. The music was loud and joyous; the food was bountiful and delicious, and the gowns were bold and extravagant, nothing less for King Myand'r.

The King smiled as he watched his guests enjoy themselves when someone special caught his eye, his daughter, Princess Koriand'r. She currently danced around happily, her purple dress and red hair bouncing with her jumps as she danced to the music.

As the music quieted down the King called his daughter over to him. He had a special present to give his young princess on the joyous occasion and had her turn around and close her eyes as he put a special jeweled pendent around her neck.

"It has been in our family for generations." He told her as she opened her eyes and stared in awe at her reflection in the bright green gemstone.

But amidst all the joy and happiness tragedy struck as the windows to the ballroom shattered as the rival Kingdom, the Gordanains, attacked! Everything happened so fast, missiles were fired, flames blazed through the palace, as people screamed and ran!

The King tried to fight back, he yelled orders while trying to protect his people, but he couldn't protect everyone as a Gordanain warrior got past him and took the thing most important to him, his daughter!

He chased after her screaming her name as the young princess tried to squirm out of her captor's arms. But the flames where building and the interior of the castle was falling apart, when a young boy who had lost his parents in the chaos saw a platform fall on the king and a Gordanain try to shove the princess in a vehicle. Thinking fast he quickly hit the Gordanain in the back of his head with a board and reached for the princess. But the vehicle sped off forcing the boy to only grab her necklace as it snapped off her neck.

The princess could no longer see her home but she continued to fight her captors until she managed to free herself, just to fall out of the vehicle and hit her head on the ground.

…

Many lives were lost that night, many buildings burned to the ground, many children became orphans, but the King never gave up hope that he would be reunited with his little princess, Koriand'r.

…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

…

10 years later…

…

A young girl who just turned 18 slowly walked out of the old orphanage she called home. She excitedly walked into town a little spring in her step as she was ready to begin her life. She was hopeful and excited, no more Kory the orphan, the girl with no memory of her life beyond the orphanage, the girl who was grateful for the people who took care of her but also grateful to finally get out of there. Now she was free to live her life, and maybe find out where she came from.

Kory walked the streets with confidence and excitement; she had waited years for this moment. But the longer she walked the less confident she became. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, she knew she had to stay strong, but doubts and uncertainties where rising inside her.

Kory sat down on some cold steps in front of a rundown building and sighed. "A sign would be nice about now." She huffed, blowing the bangs out of her face.

Just then the door behind her opened as a tall bald man stepped out and hollered, "Next!" He looked left then right before looking down and smiled. "I guess you're the last one."

"Excuse me?" Kory questioned standing up.

"Wow, look at you, you might just get the part, you are a dead giveaway." The man said looking her up and down.

"Get the part? I'm sorry I think you have the wrong idea."

"Aren't you here for the audition?"

"Audition? No, I was just-" She began.

"Oh but you have to audition, you're the best I've seen yet." He said excitedly, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Victor Stone, and me and my comrade are in search of someone to play Princess Koriand'r, and you my dear are perfect." He said urging her inside.

"Play Princess Koriand'r, like in a play or something?" She asked.

"Mmm more or less." He said vaguely. Victor walked Kory through a dimly lit hallway but she could clearly see the treasures hidden in the shadows, fancy dresses and coats that made her picture music and dancing, extravagant jewelry with huge gemstones that she could see her reflection in, and portraits of the royal family that forced her to stop and stare at the faces that seemed so familiar. "This way." Victor urged, walking her towards the lit room at the end of the hall.

She spotted a young man sitting at a desk rubbing his eyes. "I give up Victor, we aren't going to find her." He sighed running his hand through his dark hair.

"Think again." Victor said from the doorway.

The man looked up as Kory walked into the room, the light eliminating her golden skin and bright green eyes. Victor smirked as the man's mouth dropped as he quickly approached her. "Hi, I… I'm Richard Grayson." He introduced, shaking her hand.

"Kory." She returned.

"Kory…" He repeated, waiting for her last name.

"Just Kory, I don't exactly have a last name, I mean I'm sure I do, I just don't remember it…" She trailed off.

"Well Just Kory, It's your lucky day because you got the part."

"Now hold on…" Kory began as Victor and Richard started walking around her.

"You have the hair." Victor spoke, bouncing her long red braided locks.

"Now wait a min-" Kory tried to speak.

"You are the age." Richard added.

"You have the bone structure." Victor continued.

"And the face, The…" Richard paused as he made eye contact with her bright green eyes. "-The eyes." He finished slowly.

"She's perfect." Victor announced which broke the pair out of there trance. "We can head to Tamaran tomorrow." He said excitedly.

"Would you wait a darn minute!" Kory yelled, forcing the two to turn to her. "I'm sorry but I don't have time to play the role of some princess, I'm trying to find my family."

Victor let out a sigh of disappointment but Richard wasn't going to give up that easily. "You're looking for your family, huh, well I know who could help with that." He began.

"Who?" Kory asked.

"The King of course." He answered.

"Yeah, and why would the king help me?" She questioned.

"Well we are traveling to Tamaran to put on a show of sorts for the royal highness himself, and if you where to join us and play the role of his long lost daughter, well… I'm sure he would help you find your family."

"You… you really think he would do that?" She asked and the pair nodded in response. "I guess I could go…" She spoke hesitantly.

"Great!" Richard shouted.

"Wonderful!" Victor agreed.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning!" Richard proclaimed.

"To Tamaran!" Victor shouted.

"To Tamaran!"Richard and Kory repeated.

…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…

Kory sat down by the window as the train began to take off. "Tamaran, here we come." She sighed, fiddling with her fingers.

"Okay, your princess training begins now." Richard said sitting next to her. "First off, stop fiddling with your fingers, and no slouching."

"And how do you know how a princess should act?" Kory asked smugly.

"I make it my business to know." He smirked.

"Richard here was quite familiar with the royal family." Victor mentioned as Richard rolled his eyes.

"How so?" Kory asked.

"His family often performed at the Kings royal festivities; a circus act as you will."

"Wow, so you knew the royal family?" Kory asked in awe, turning towards him.

"We performed for them; didn't really get the chance to know them." He huffed. "But I've been to enough parties to know everything there is to know about being a princess."

"Is that so?" Kory questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah," He smirked back, "And you will be the proof of that."

It was then in the distance they could hear the ticket teller knock on each cubby asking for tickets and proof of ID.

"Uh oh." Victor spoke clenching his teeth.

"What Uh oh?" Richard asked.

"They're asking for ID's." Victor informed him quietly.

"What, since when?" Richard asked in a panic.

"Since now apparently." Victor shrugged grabbing their luggage.

"Is there something wrong?" Kory asked.

"No!" Richard said all too quickly. "It's just… it's our stop."

"But the train is still moving?" Kory questioned looking out the window.

"Wow, ha… isn't that funny." He said quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the cubby.

"Hmm… this wouldn't have anything to do with our tickets would it?" She asked suspiciously hearing the ticket teller nearby.

"Of course not." Richard said quickly pulling her past the dining cart.

"Oh the dining cart." Victor sighed.

"Not the time, Vic." Richard grumbled yanking his friend by his collar as they hopped onto another part of the train. Richard quickly slammed the dividing door shut before he and Victor rushed over to the side door and opened it, revealing the fast moving tracks.

"You have to be joking." Kory spoke, glaring at Richard.

"Ladies first." Richard said out of breath as he held out his hand.

"No." She said sternly as Victor ran in front of them, quickly jumping off the train!

"Look out below!" He hollered as the pair watched him plunge!

"Did he make it? Is he okay?" Kory asked in a panic as she looked out the door for their friend.

"We're ganna find out." Richard hollered, quickly picking her up and jumping off the train! Kory screamed as they fell onto the ground and rolled onto the grass. "It's okay, we're okay." Richard reassured from on top of her, but Kory only glared up at him before harshly shoving him aside, getting up off the ground.

"So now what?" Kory huffed as Victor joined them, "Are we just ganna walk to Tamaran?"

"No. We're ganna take a bus." Richard spoke spotting a bus stop in the distance. "Come on hurry." He said hearing the engine start.

The three ran and made it just in time and where able to sneak in the back unnoticed by the driver. "Get comfortable guys, it's gonna be a long ride." Victor huffed.

"Let's get some more training done." Richard spoke, turning towards Kory.

"Oh goody." She huffed.

"Let's start with dining, now when at the table you have your shoulders back, chin up, elbows in, and tummy tucked." Richard spoke quickly, pointing at every part.

"And never slurp." Victor added.

"Or chew with your mouth open." Richard continued.

"Or pass gas in any form." Victor finished.

"Honestly I think you guys forget your talking to a lady."

"Fine, let's move along to family history. This is where Victor's expertise comes in handy." Richard spoke, letting Victor take the lead.

Victor reached into his bag and pulled out some old pictures and as he explained who the people were Kory found herself oddly recognizing some of their faces, and to their surprise she even guessed a few of their names.

They had a long journey ahead of them but will that be enough time to teach Kory everything there was to being Princess Koriand'r?

…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

…

Two bus rides, four hitchhiking stops, and one long walk. Not much sleep was had by anyone but they were finally at their last stop before Tamaran.

"A boat?" Kory questioned as they began to board the ship. "Now I'm not a strong swimmer so I hope you didn't mess up our boarding passes." She said playfully.

"I assure you, you can't mess up paying in cash." Richard informed her as he helped her onto the ship.

The boat began to sail and Kory ran to the edge, eagerly staring out at the sea. It's been quite an adventure, but at this time tomorrow she would be in Tamaranm, meeting the King. Her anxiousness slowly turned into uncertainty as she let out a sigh.

Richard could see she was troubled and hoped he had what it took to cheer her up as he approached her with a box. He cleared his throat to get her attention and as she turned towards him he opened the box. "Just a little something for tomorrow." He smiled as she looked inside.

"It's beautiful." She said in awe.

"Go ahead, try it on." He told her, handing her the box.

Kory took it and ran to their room; the gift didn't take away the nerves she had but it did help with them. Kory put on the beautiful pink dress and danced around a bit. She never got to wear anything like this at the orphanage, and it was nice to finally take off her old overalls she had been wearing for the entirety of this journey. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled before she slowly undid her braided pigtails, letting her red curly hair fall free.

Richard and Victor leaned against the ships railing as they waited for Kory. "How long does it take to put on a dress?" Richard huffed.

"Man, you don't know women." Victor teased before elbowing Richard as Kory slowly walked up the steps to the balcony. She was hesitant and shy, yet eager to show her friends her attire. "Well, would you look at that." Victor spoke approaching her. "Richard, doesn't she look amazing?" He said gesturing to Kory as she spun around.

Richard stood there his mouth agape as he stared at the girl before him. "You… you look very beautiful." He managed to say as a blush rose on her cheeks.

"Okay Kory, time for your last bit of training." Victor informed her as he pressed a button on a music player.

"Oh this will be fun, I have two left feet." Kory joked as Richard smiled and took her hand.

"You'll do fine, just let me lead." He told her as Victor slowly guided her on what to do as they slowly began to dance. But the thing about dancing is that it's easy to get lost in it and Victor quickly found he wasn't needed anymore as he slowly backed up and let the couple do their thing.

Eye contact was never lost as the pair danced and even though they were on a ship full of working men it oddly felt like they were the only two on it. Victor watched them and smiled, knowing quite well they were falling for one another.

The music stopped as did the couple dancing but even though their feet had stopped moving they found that they were still in each other's arms. Richard was just so lost in those big green eyes that he couldn't find it in himself to look away, even as they closed and his face grew closer to hers. But he stopped himself as reality came back to him.

He quickly pulled away and smiled nervously, "It's getting late, and we have a big day tomorrow." He told her as he scratched the back of his neck uneasily.

"Oh, right." She found herself saying before they parted ways.

…

That night Richard found it very difficult to sleep as he found himself tossing and turning on his cot. What was he doing, he couldn't fall for her? She was their ticket to freedom; convince the King she was his long lost daughter, collect the reward and be free of all worries. But that was easier said than done.

…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

…

Today was the big day. Kory was nervous and excited, all she had to do was nail this princess act, impress the king, and then ask him for his help. How hard could it be? Or so she thought as she twiddled with her fingers in the back of the car as they headed to the castle.

"Stop fiddling, you'll do great." Richard reassured her, but he was having conflicting thoughts of his own. He had no doubt she would impress the King, but convince him? That was a whole other deal. And then there was the guilt he was feeling, betraying her trust, turning her in for some stupid reward, never seeing her again.

"Having doubts?" Victor asked him, noticing Richards distant expression.

Richard looked over at the beautiful girl who stared out the window, excitement in her eyes as she watched the view before her. "Are we doing the right thing?" Richard found himself saying.

"We're scam artists Richard, of course we aren't." Victor said honestly causing Richard to sigh. "Look, I don't like lying to her either, but we can't back out now."

"Who says? Maybe we could just be honest with her, tell her the truth, and it might just work out." Richard said hopefully.

"Look it's your call; you're the one who is in love with her." Victor said causing Richard to turn to him abruptly before the car stopped. "Well, I guess we're here." Victor announced.

Richard quickly got out and opened the door for Kory who looked around in wonderment. The castle was so amazing she found she couldn't keep her head from turning to look at everything. And yet while she looked around Richard found he could only look at her. The dress she wore the night before looked amazing on her and she had her beautiful long red hair pulled back into a ponytail with a ribbon. And as she walked forward towards the castle he found himself calling out her name, stopping her.

"What is it?" She asked, turning back to him.

He opened his mouth but the words he wanted to say refused to leave his lips and instead he sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a necklace. "Turn around." He told her, and as she did so he put the green gemstone necklace around her neck.

"Oh Richard it's beautiful!" She said in amazement before really looking at the stone and instead of seeing her reflection in it she saw one of a little girl, happy and excited at the gift her father gave her. "It's been in our family for generations." She found herself saying out loud.

"What did you say?" Richard asked.

Kory slowly held her neck, "It broke when the boy tried to save me."

Richards eyes widened, "How do you know that?!" He asked in surprise.

Kory quickly shook her head, "Never mind." She said quickly, "let's go." She said walking forward, leaving Richard with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"No." He found himself saying out loud as he followed her, "It couldn't be."

The three approached the castle doors and were greeted by a guard asking what business they had at the castle. "We have something to show the King." Victor announced. "We have found the long lost princess." He finished quietly.

"Vic." Richard whispered, trying to get his friends attention, "Vic, I think we actually found her."

Victor turned to him in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"I think she is the actual lost Princess Koriand'r." He said seriously.

…

The King sat on his throne with a depressed expression on his face. This has been his life for the past 10 years, him sitting, waiting hoping that she would return, but that hope was fading from his heart.

"Your Majesty, there's a couple of men here to see you; they claim they found the Princess."

The king rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let them in." He said with a wave of his hand. "Here we go again." For years now people have come to him, claiming they found his daughter, each one more determined then the last.

Richard and Victor entered the room while Kory waited by the door for her cue. "You're Majesty." Richard began as he and Victor bowed. "My name is Richard Grayson and this is my fri-"

"Richard Grayson?" The King interrupted to their surprise. "I know you, you and your family used to perform for me at my banquets."

Richard found himself tongue tied but did manage to say, "Yes."

"I'm sorry for what happened to your parents that night." The King said with a heavy heart. "But I am quite disappointed to hear what you've done with yourself; don't think I haven't heard about your auditions you've been having to find someone to play the long lost Princess and try to convince me it's her."

"Sir-"

"I don't want to hear it, haven't I been through enough?" The King barked as Kory entered the room.

She had heard the whole thing and walked out with a pained expression on her face. "This wasn't a play; you actually wanted to convince him that I was his daughter." She spoke, walking towards them.

"Kory." Richard began.

"You lied to me! You used me!"

"Kory please, let me explain!" Richard said running up to her.

"Just get away from me!" She yelled, but before she could run away the King stood up from his throne, mouth agape as he slowly walked up to her.

"Koriand'r?" He said slowly touching the side of her face.

She wanted to tell him no, to apologize for any pain she had caused him, but as she looked up at his bearded face all she could seem to muster was, "Daddy?"

"I'll admit at first we were just a couple con artists, in it for the reward, but I actually think we found her, the long lost Princess." Richard spoke honestly.

…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

…

The King walked down the hall with a special joy in his step before knocking on a bedroom door. He opened it and stood with a loving smile as his most precious possession brushed her hair. He truly thought he would never see her again, yet here she was as beautiful as ever. The King slowly walked up to the girl, his smile never leaving his face as he approached her.

"Are you ready for the party tonight; it is in your honor?" He asked.

"It all feels so sudden, just a few days ago I was little orphan Kory, and now I'm Princess Koriand'r."

"But whether you're an orphan or a Princess, all you need to be is yourself." He told her before touching the necklace that hung around her neck. "This necklace has been-"

"In our family for generations." She finished.

"And it makes me so happy seeing you wearing it." He smiled before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

There was then a knock at the door before a guard entered, "Your majesty, mr. Grayson is waiting for you in your study."

Kory rolled her eyes, "Here to collect the reward I presume." She huffed.

"I will see you at the banquet." He told her before heading towards the door. "Oh, and I had something made for you to wear tonight." He said with a smile before leaving the room.

Koriand'r got up now noticing the box on her dresser and excitedly opened it to reveal a gown fit for a princess.

…

"What do you mean you don't want the reward?" The King questioned.

"I don't want your money, Sir." Richard said honestly. "Not anymore."

"Then what do you want?" The King asked suspiciously.

Richard sighed, "Nothing you can give me."

"You reunited me with my most prized possession, there has to be something I can give you." Richard was quiet. "Well I hope you will at least attend the banquet, your friend Victor happily accepted the all you can eat Tamarain buffet as his reward. Maybe you can find what you want there."

Richard thanked the King but had no intention to attend the party as he walked down the hall, away from the ballroom. What was important was that she found her family, and now that's all that mattered to him. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt leaving her. He thought as a door at the end of the hall opened and a beautiful Princess walked out in a sparkling purple gown.

"Oh it's you." She said harshly. "Did you collect your reward?"

"Goodbye Princess." He told her in response before walking down the long steps and towards the door. She might not be happy with him, but she will be happy.

Koriand'r glared at him before continuing walking down the hall. But the anger she felt faded to sadness as she watched him open the door and leave.

Koriand'r opened the door to the ballroom and smiled in amazement at the party before her. The music, the dancing, the food. She started getting flashbacks of her childhood, the happiest days of her life. But now as she stared at the party before her she found herself not feeling the happiness that she hoped for.

"What troubles you my dear?" The King asked as he slowly joined her.

"Nothing Father, nothing troubles me." She said quickly.

The king smiled. "Your nose still twitches when you lie." He told her tapping her snout. "Now do you want to tell me what's really bothering you?" He asked.

She let out a sigh, "I got my family back, I'm a princess, I have everything I could ever want…"

"And yet there's someone missing…" The King assumed.

"Yeah well, he took his money and is now off doing god knows what." Koriand'r huffed.

"Oh my dear." The King sighed, "He didn't take the money."

"What?" Koriand'r questioned.

"I guess the reward he seeks couldn't be given by me, but maybe by you." He hinted. Koriand'r suddenly found herself turning back and forth from the door to the party, her heart torn. "Don't feel like you need to pick one or the other my dear, for no matter what you choose, this will always be a part of you." He told her gesturing to the party in front of them.

Tears began to build in her eyes and Koriand'r jumped up and hugged her father tightly. "I love you daddy." She told him before running out the ballroom door and down the hall. As she picked up speed she lost her heels and her neatly pinned up hair fell loose as she ran down the many many steps before she yanked open the palace doors to surprisingly bump into Richard.

"Kory! I mean Princess Koriand'r." Richard quickly corrected as he gained his composure. "I was just…"

"Coming back." She said happily before jumping forward and kissing him. Richard's eyes widened before shutting as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply.

…

 _And they lived happily ever after._


End file.
